1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a masonry concrete block, and more particularly, pertains to an eight- or ten-sided concrete sound block and retaining wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art blocks have not generally provided a sound block which is universal for end-to-end abutment, providing for various geometrical configurations and positive interlocking end-to-end.
Prior art sound walls, retaining walls or privacy walls have included use of timbers, steel and/or concrete usually placed by large, heavy equipment.
When used as a retaining wall inlet, the sound block overcomes problems of existing walls which when laid upon GeoGrid, introduces gaps between units and does not provide positive connection to resist pull out GeoGrid.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a sound block with eight sides or ten sides. The blocks are also properly aligned end-to-end due to interlocking end. The block is capable of providing geometrical configuration which increases wall strength to loads imposed. Changes to wall alignment increases section modules and resistance to overturning loads imposed.